Royai
by Royai-en-force
Summary: Ptêt pas super original mais de la romance et de l'humour ! Allez jusqu'au chapitre 4, c'est le meilleur !
1. La canicule

**Cette fic devait être au début un oneshot mais on m'a demandé de continuer alors... J'ai continué... C'est mon premier essai c'est pas glorieux alors euh soyez indulgents !! **

* * *

Un après-midi de canicule au QG... Tout le monde est un peu dans les choux à cause de la chaleur... Hawkeye est partie à une réunion à la place du Colonel et n'est pas encore là.

-Coloneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel c'est qui que vous trouvez qui a le meilleur sourire ici ?commença Havoc.

-Eh bien je dirai Hawkeye ma foi...

-Ah bon ? Z'êtes pas marrant... Et qui tires le mieux ?

-Hawkeye.

-Mmmmmmmmmmh qui travaille le mieux ?

-Grrrm c'est évident Hawkeye (mais c'est quoi ces questions à la con c'est évident que Hawkeye les dépasse tous deans n'importe quoi c'est idiot comme jeu...)

-Qui tire le mieux alors?

-Hawkeye.

-Qui vous sert le mieux ?

-Hawkeye. (Grrrrm m'énerve ces questions...)

A ce moment Hawkeye rentre...

-Qui c'est que vous aimez follement ?

-HAWKEYE !! O.o oups ...

Hawkeye :...

Elle alla s'installer à son bureau comme si de rien n'était puis dit à son cher colonel :

-Avez-vous fini vos papiers ? Vous êtes en retard je vous rappelle...

-?! ah euh non pas encore...(fiou elle n'a pas du entendre la question...--'... n'empêche c'est peut-être vrai ce que j'ai dit... en y réfléchi...)

-COLONEL ARRETEZ DE REVASSER !

-Euh oui...

Hawkeye : (Peut-être ai-je une chance...)

Riza souriait sans s'en rendre compte...


	2. Saint Valentin

A la Saint-Valentin, Riza voulut essayer quelque chose juste pour voir si Roy serait jaloux mais elle se convaincut qu'elle fa

A la Saint-Valentin, Riza voulut essayer quelque chose juste pour voir si Roy serait jaloux mais elle se convaincut qu'elle faisait ça seulement pour s'amuser, bien qu'elle savait au fond d'elle que ce n'était pas la vraie raison... Bref, elle se fit une carte et fit comme si elle la recevait d'un mystérieux admirateur. Enfin ce fut inutile puisque elle avait déjà de nombreux admirateurs... Hem je m'éloigne du sujet. Donc Riza arriva ce matin du 14 février au QG et comme d'habitude fut la première. Elle sortit sa carte et la posa parmi les autres cartes... Les autres cartes ?? Elle en fut très étonnée mais ne se posa pas de questions et attendit donc son cher patron en travaillant. Bien plus tard, après Havoc, Breda, Fuery et Falman le tant attendu Roy arriva enfin :

- Bonjour tout le monde !! Ha ha ha mais que vois-je sur mon bureau toutes ses cartes ? Vraiment je ne m'y attendais pas... Bien mettons nous tout de suite au travail, il faut que j'ouvre mes cartes, tralali tralala...il commença à ouvrir ses cartes comme un vrai gamin --" Eh bien Havoc, on dirait que vous n'en avez pas eu ?

-Grrrrrmbl si j'en ai pas eu c'est parce que les filles elles m'abordent je vaix bien mieux qu'une carte grmbl...

-Eh bien Fuery non plus, ni Breda, ni Falman et bien sur pas Ri... ??

-Un problème Colonel ? Vous êtes bien pâle d'un coup. dit Riza de son air le plus naturel.

-QUI vous a envoyez ces cartes ??

-Vous ne me considérez pas capable de me faire aimer, Colonel ? répondit-elle en chargeant sa précieuse arme.

-Euh... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire c'est juste que je pensais que... Euh... Enfin c'est vrai que si moi je vous ai remarqué je ne suis pas le seul.. Je veux dire que non euh ha ha ha !! Voyons qu'est-ce que je raconte ? oubliez ce que je viens de dire et remettez-vous au travail IMMEDIATEMENT !

Ils se remirent donc tous au travail mais Riza sentit toute la matinée les regards que Roy jetait vers elle. A la pause déjeuner les morfales que je ne citerai point sortirent en trombe du bureau, il ne resta donc que Roy et Riza.

-Hem Riza vous attachez de l'importance à ces.. ces hommes qui vous ont envoyer des cartes ?

-Eh bien je ne sors pas souvent et je n'ai pas l'occasion de rencontrer des hommes comme vous dites donc je vais en profiter... Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous réponds, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant (elle avait peur de se trahir en répondant si facilement, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, encore moins de rougir comme ceci !!), c'est une question indiscrète Colonel.

-Oui vous avez raison désolé... Et... ça vous intéresserait un diner ce soir ? Je veux dire juste comme ça c'est purement professionel bien sur et... Lieutenant ?? Vous voulez de l'aide ? Pourquoi vous avez laissé tomber tous ces dossiers ??

-Désolée vraiment hem je vais réfléchir euh bon appétit Colonel je vous rejoindrai plus tard à la cantine...

Riza partit le plus normalement possible et se rua dans les toilettes, car même Riza a certains points faibles, bien qu'elle ait toujours un visage de glace.


	3. Heureux ?

Riza se repris puis alla se regarder un instant dans le miroir

Riza se repris puis alla se regarder un instant dans le miroir. Que lui arrivait -il ? Non mais franchement, depuis quand elle perdait ses moyens ?? Après mûre réflexion, elle sortit et tomba nez à nez avec celui qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas voir en cet instant.

-Colonel.

-Lieutenant ?...

-Désoléé mais ce soir je ne eux pas dîner voyez-vous un certain homme a quelques dossiers en retard... Et je me dois de veiller pour lui.

-Ah j'en ai oublié tant que ça ? Hem.. je comprends... Bon eh bien je vous aiderai et nous veillerons ensemble .

-Non vous n'... Ah ok déjà parti... Me retrouver seule avec lui alors que je suis encore dans tout mes états ? Pourquoi je suis dans tout mes états je ne suis pas dans tout mes états je.. parle toute seule finit-elle en haussant les yeux, et elle partit dans la cantine bruyante retrouver toute l'équipe et le beau Colonel très mal à l'aise .

Le soir dans le bureau.

-Colonel j'ai fini de lire les rapports des 2 dernières semaines.

-...

-Colonel ?

-...ronfle

-Ok là ça va péter. Clic !

-C'était quoi ce ...? AAAAAAAAAAAAH !! QUI ETES VOUS ??

-Colonel c'est moi arrêtez de loucher sur cette arme et regardez qui est derrière.

-Ah..Oui...Je le savais... --"

-soupirBon Colonel pourriez vous travailler au lieu de dormir ? Ou faut-il employer des méthodes plus convaincantes ?

-Euh non ça ira...

-Bon je vous laisse les rapports je retourne à mon bureau.

-Et si je... non je n'oserai pas... mais si j'arrivais à ...? Ri.. Lieutenant ?

-Je rêve ou il a failli m'appeler par mon prénom ?

-Lieutenannnnnnnt ?

-Euh... Oui Colonel ?

-Vous venez m'aiderrrrrrrr ? S'il vous plaît... yeux troooooooop craquants

-Oo aïe que c'est quoi cette sensation il est...craquant !! zut j'ai l'impression que je viens de courir !! Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle s'approcha du Colonel de son côté et se pencha sur la feuille...

Roy : Maintenant !!

Il fit soudain tomber des dossiers en tirant sur la ficelle qu'il avait attachée juste avant en toute discrétion...

-Que ...? Colonel vous pourriez faire attention !! Aidez moi à ramasser.

-Oui bien suuuuuuuuuuur Oups !!

Il fit semblant de glisser sur une feuille et tomba malencontreusement sur... Riza désolée mon scénario est plutôt prévisible mdr . Elle était couchée sur le dos écrasée par Roy...

Roy : Oh je suis.. vraiment.. euh..

-Euh...

-...

-...Oh mon Dieu il est... Non je ne dois pas me laisser tenter... Il est beaucoup trop près...

-Ses lèvres.. Elles sont.. ten...tantes...

Ne résistant plus Roy l'embrassa avec fougue, s'attendant à ce qu'elle se débatte mais à son plus grand étonnement elle se laissa d'abord faire puis lui rendit son baiser en l'enlaçant très fort...

Puis ils s'arrêtèrent après de longues minutes et se regardèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte de ce qui venait de se passer.

-Roy se releva d'un bond, rouge comme une tomate et essouflé Je vais ramasser les... euh.. dossiers...

-Euh oui je... euh écoutez je crois que je vais partir il...il est tard Colonel... dit-elle en bafouillant(elle était également toute rouge).

-Ah euh oui moi aussi je vais y aller je vais vous raccompagner.Pourquoi j'ai dit ça en plus je viens de... de... de l'iembrasser/i... Argh...

-Oui merci..Mais non je ne veux pas qu'il me raccompagne resaisis-toi Riza il vient de t'embrasser là il veut juste coucher avec toi NON !! Euh Colonel.

-Oui ?

-En fait je vais rentrer seule ça vaudra mieux et j'aimerais que l'on oublie ce qui vient de se passer, c'est un simple accident et j'en suis désolée.

-Oui je..je comprends et bien à demain.

-A demain mon Colonel.

Elle partit doucement et referma la porte.

Roy - Un accident ? C'est un accident pour elle ?... Oui sans doute... Mais des accidents avec des femmes j'en ai eu pas mal et je n'avais jamais ressenti ça...Reste plus qu'à lui expliquer...


	4. A fond la romance ! Enfin du sérieux !

Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps !! J'ai enfin trouvé un peu d'inspiration... voilà voilà comme je trouve que ce chapitre est enfin un bon chapitre (je crois) si il vous plaît dites à des personnes de ne pas s'arrêter aux autres chapitres !! Please !! Ah et aussi... MERCI pour ceux qi ont mis des commentaires ça fait super plaisir !! Merci beaucoup !!

* * *

Le lendemain, Riza se montra très froide envers Roy

Le lendemain, Riza se montra très froide envers Roy. Lui ne sachant comment réagir fit comme ça son habitude mis à part le fait qu'on n'eu pas à entendre une seule fois le son de l'arme du Lieutenant... Roy voulait à tout prix que cette situation cesse car même si Riza ne l'aimait pas il voulait toujours qu'elle s'énerve contre lui ou autre chose...

Riza : Bon il faut faire comme si rien ne s'était passé il faut faire comme d'habitude... En plus pour une fois qu'il travaille sérieusement...

Quelques minutes après Roy entendit le tintement d'une tasse sur son bureau...

-Euh ?.. Oh merci Lieutenant. Lui dit-il avec une pointe de soulagement dans la voix.

-Pour vous remettre d'aplomb après cette journée répondit-elle avec un léger sourire, auquel Roy répondit. L'équipe (bah oui ils ont pas disparu !!) ne trouvèrent rien d'étrange car après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que le Lieutenant faisait ça bien que cette fois-ci il y avait une autre ambiance...

Fuery : - Dites vous ne trouvez pas que c'est plus calme que d'habitude ?

Breda : - Bien d'ac' avec toi... Peut-être qu'il s'est enfin passé quelque chose ?

Havoc : - C'est fort possible... Et si on rentrait plutôt aujourd'hui ? Ajouta-t-il d'un air malin.

Breda et Fuery acquiescèrent vivement mais...

Falman : - Mais et le travail ?

Phrase à laquelle il eut comme réponse des regards meurtriers. Sur ce ils annoncèrent donc à leurs deux supérieurs préférés qu'ils avaient fini et sans attendre la réponse partirent. Roy eut tout de même le temps d'apercevoir Havoc lui faire un clin d'œil auquel Roy répondit par un sourire reconnaissant...

Le colonel décida de prendre les choses en main car ce silence pesant qui venait de s'installer n'était pas très agréable.

Roy : - Je vais la couvrir d'attentions comme elle fait avec moi pour qu'elle se rende compte que je l'aime vraiment et quand ça ce sera fait je l'obligerai à m'aimer !! (C'était LA résolution du jour ! ) ) Lieutenant si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez partir je ne veux pas vous retenir jusqu'à point d'heure...

- Qui va finir le travail alors ?

- Eh bien moi...

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si vous attendez que je parte pour aller à un de vos nombreux rendez-vous galants vous n'avez pas besoin d'utiliser une excuse allez-y tout de suite je finirai dit-elle d'un air pincé.

Exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire.

-Lieutenant ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus de rendez-vous galant et si je vous le propose c'est simplement parce que pour une fois vous pourriez rentrer plus tôt...

Riza resta bouche bée. Elle rougit un peu et dit :

-Désolée mon Colonel ce ne sont pas mes affaires... Et je ne pensais pas que... enfin...

-Que je puisse vouloir faire attention à vous parce que vous êtes la personne à qui je tiens le plus ? dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Cette fois Riza rougit franchement. Roy se leva et s'approcha d'elle doucement... Riza dans un état second se leva. Roy s'approcha vraiment près et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :

-Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye (Riza frémit en entendant le Colonel prononcer son nom), l'idée que je puisse être tomber amoureux de vous vous paraît-elle si invraisemblable ?

Il la regarda ensuite droit dans les yeux... Riza ne savait plus du tout où elle en était et resta sans réaction un bon bout de temps. Elle avait son regard plongé dans celui ténébreux et captivant de Roy... Ce sentiment qu'elle avait toujours refoulé explosait en elle : elle l'aimait de tout son être. Toutes ses années à ses côtés, à le protéger... Mais elle s'était toujours retenu, l'aimant en silence. Roy à ce moment la pris dans ces bras car Riza venait de réaliser qu'il l'aimait peut-être vraiment et une larme avait coulé le long de sa joue...

Riza s'enivrait de l'odeur de Roy tandis qu'elle essayait de se reprendre. Elle écarta doucement la tête de son torse à contre-cœur et plongea de nouveau son regard dans le sien.

-Tu...m'aimes... vraiment ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Je t'aime et ce de tout mon cœur et je te le prouverai.

Riza sourit légèrement et dit :

-Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime aussi... Espèce d'idiot... ajouta-t-elle en pleurant de nouveau de joie... Tu as réussi à me faire pleurer...

-Tu es pourtant toujours aussi belle...

Roy releva la tête de Riza et l'embrassa tendrement, baiser auquel répondit Riza...

* * *

Je pense qu'il y aura une suite mais il faut que je trouve une suite convenable alors je crois que ça va de nouveau être long pour l'avoir !! A moins que vous n'ayez des idées à proposer...


End file.
